


I've made mistakes, I could have treated you better. I let you get away, there goes my happily ever after

by alexia_fnds



Series: Sometimes it hits me in waves and I'm drowning [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Broken Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Letters, Loneliness, Mental Health Issue, will it be enough?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: read my first story of this universe, "Sometimes it hits me in waves and I'm drowning"original prompt: It's February 20th, 2019 and Tessa is celebrating their anniversary, the issue? her partner is nowhere to be found.title: too good to say goodbye - bruno marslink: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396684/chapters/40946342





	I've made mistakes, I could have treated you better. I let you get away, there goes my happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> people have been asking for Scott's POV so here it is. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reached out and left comment on the original story :)

Scott watched as Tessa walked up to her house, following a man he didn’t know but who was surely making her happier than he ever could. He knew he was at fault here, he was the one who left without a second thought. He watched cruelly as Tessa, the love of is life grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him towards her with a single hand. They embraced each other with so much tenderness and love that Scott knew he couldn’t go against that. He had to learn how to live with that, possibly with the knowledge that Tessa wouldn’t want him as his friend anymore.

That thought was the tap opening and tears are falling on his cheeks before he could even see them kiss. He continued to watch on, observing the way that man was holding her, playing slightly with her hair. He knew she liked that. He broke the kiss first and pressed his forehead to hers as he held her close and a smile appeared on his lips as he watched Tessa blush and hide it with a bow of her head, pushing some hair behind her ear.

He still watched when he pulled her close agains this chest and opened the door with one hand before they both disappeared behind the wooden door. The last thing his eyes caught was Tessa’s head thrown back in a squeal and if he thought hard enough, he could almost hear it.

He stayed in his car, looking straight ahead of himself thinking over what to do next. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry and explain why he had been missing for the past two years but for what? Scott knew that he didn’t stand a chance, not even as friend. He pulled the letter he had written her and looked at it. Debating giving it to her or simply sliding it under her door.

His phone beeped and with that his morose thoughts about doing this over a letter. He would own up to his mistakes and talk to her, face to face even if he had to wait another year to do so. “We’ll deal with it all, Tessa. I’ll make it up to you because you deserve all the explanation you want.” He took off and drove back to his place where his mother was waiting for him, on the porch. He walked up to her and sat next to her, leaning on her shoulder. “You didn’t talk to her, did you?” He shook his head and sighed. “I tried but she wasn’t responsive.. I can’t be mad at her for that. I left for two years without any kind of warning. I would hate myself as well if our position were reversed.” Alma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer in a hug.

“I don’t even know how to tell her everything now, Ma… It was already hard enough before thinking about it but I never realized that she would be living with him. I want to talk to her, not them.” He sighed and shoot the small rock on his porch in exasperation. “She deserves the world and I can’t take that away from her. I just want to explain myself and the reasons behind my leave. How fo I tell her I left to work on myself and my temper because I was too scared of what I was to myself, to herself, to all of you.” Alma stayed silent for a little while until she turned them both to face his son. “Scott.. Listen to me. You did everything you could to save yourself. Did you make mistakes along the way? Yes. Did you handle the entire situation with Tessa and your commitment to your partnership? Totally. I know you are hurting right now, Scott but I don’t think you understand what it was like for Tessa to handle all of those commitment you were supposed to be present for. On your first anniversary, she booked the ice and I found her sobbing on the ice after she read your text and I know you tried but she didn’t. For all she knew, you were not caring, too occupied with Jackie. I get that she’s upset and doesn’t want to listen to you right now and you have to respect that. I raised you to do that” Scott nodded at that before falling into his mother’s arms. “Maybe I should give her the letter and let her decide what to do with it..” Alma shrugged, not taking any decisions for him. It wasn’t her role there. She smiled as Scott started to believe in his idea. 

Alma left him alone and Scott went to bed, sleeping over his idea. The following morning, he drove to Tessa’s place once again and instead of staying in his car and creepily watched from the driveway, he got out of his car to walk to the door. He had spend the night debating putting it on the welcome mat, slid it under the door or in the letter brief case but the only real solution was to give it in person. He prepared himself for what would happen next and knock on the door with their usual knock pattern before taking a few steps back. He waited for the door to open and was surprised to see Tessa herself standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. He could tell she was not happy in his presence but that needed to be done.

“Hi Tess, I know you’re not happy to see me and you have every right. You deserve an explanation and it’s all in there.” He reached out with the letter out for him. “Do with it as you please. It’s your decision now.” Before she could say a thing, Scott turned around and left her driveway. He tried to keep his emotions in check but failed the second tears fell on his cheeks the second he took his first step away from her but he kept pushing through until his bum was seated behind the wheel of his car and drove away.

Tessa had grabbed the letter and stayed put until Hugo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a hug. “It was him?” She nodded silently before turning in his arms and falling into wrecking sobs. “It’s okay my love. It’s okay.” He played with her hair, knowing that it was the easiest was to calm her down while she let it all out. He had hovered close during the entire exchange not trusting Scott to do anything stupid. He took the envelope from her hand and pulled her closer, smiling at the way she snuggled as close as she could. “I’m sorry, Hugo. I don’t want him to lead my voice but he was my life for more than twenty years and seeing him like this was so hard.” Hugo shook his head, pressing kisses to the top of her head. “I know and I understand love. You have every right to be sad, angry, distressed, emotional. I’m here with you, Tessa.” She nodded in his shoulder and grabbed his hand before walking to their living room where she sat with Hugo. She opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

 

 

> _T,_
> 
> _I have clearly not idea how to start this letter because I know you’re mad and rightfully so. I know I hurt you to no repair but I owe you an explanation as to what I’ve been doing and where I was for the past two years. The truth, Tess, is that I was lost… I was lost after the Olympics just like after Sochi. I couldn’t handle saying goodbye to our careers.. to our sport.. to you._
> 
> _You know I came back to the competition to spend time with you more than because I wanted to put myself out there on the ice again and push myself beyond any limits at the gym. You are the reason why I was able to go through two years of training, of twenty years of skating or two third of my life. And how do I thank you? by disappearing on you._
> 
> _Right after the walk of Fame and our induction, I did leave to Tampa with Jackie because it seemed to be easier than dealing with anything else I was feeling. After a few weeks, we both realized it wasn’t working so I left and came back here to help Paul at the shop and Mom at the rink but both refused my help if I didn’t get myself sorted first. I did just that._
> 
> _I went back to Montreal and talked with JF and the b2ten team to get help and I started to work over myself. The day of our golden anniversary, I was in a remote sort of condo. I had no way of contacting you or anyone really. My text was such a hard thing to manage to do because I didn’t have my phone. I could only email JF who had my phone and ask him to text you because of that and he did. I couldn’t come to you._
> 
> _For the cancellation of the tour, both JF and Ma thought I wouldn’t be able to deal with being with you and the sport with you. They approved the released on my behalf. I have truthfully no idea what was going on until I came back from my second retreat and mom filled me in. I was so mad at them all and so sorry for what you had to do._
> 
> _The CTV interview, I was locked up in a mental health center with no contact outside of it. I stayed there for two months straight and it was the best way to go around everything. I learned so much about myself and understood so much of my behavior in the past. I’m truly sorry for the way I used you in the past, Tessa._
> 
> _My mom convinced me that it was for the best and that I had to think about myself. It doesn’t excuse any of those things but those are the truth. I was working on my mental health and it was all for you, for me._
> 
> _I need to accept the fact that in leaving you in the dark, I pushed you away and set you free. I’m so happy you are, Tessa because if there’s one person that deserves it’s you, only you._
> 
> _I love you, kiddo.  
>  Always, Scott._

 

 

She let go of the letter and slipped from the couch landing on the soft carpet of the living room. Hugo immediately following and wrapping his arms around her once again, silently comforting her. She didn’t need words, she needed his presence. “He didn’t give up on me. He was taking time for himself.” She turned in the arms of her love and plunged into his arms, silently crying over the loss of her best friend, over their partnership and letting go of the anger and betrayal she had felt against him. She grabbed her phone and type a text she never thought she would type.

**I forgive you.**

Before thinking twice about it, she typed another one and muted her phone before leaning once again into the man she loved and planned on spending the rest of her life with.

**I’m glad you’re going better but I can’t let you come back in my life — not yet.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a high school version of the enemies to lovers iconic prompt. Hope you'll tune it for this <3


End file.
